


Let Sleeping Marshals Lie

by greenleaf9



Series: Cobradin Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Din Djarin, I love the trope falling asleep together after a battle, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Polyamory, just some cute fluff, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf9/pseuds/greenleaf9
Summary: A fluffy drabble. After a rough battle, Din finds his two favorite marshals sleeping together. Just actually sleeping.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth, Cobradin, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Cobradin Drabbles and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090172
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	Let Sleeping Marshals Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Vibeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/gifts).



> Hi all! God I am so nervous posting this-haven't posted fanfic in years. But I just love this show, and Lady_Vibeke's fanfic of this OT3 got my brain going. I've never written polyamory before, so please be kind. If there's anything here that you think I need to tag, please let me know. I just really wanted a fluffy drabble of these three. This is definitely AU-I picture it taking place in a universe where Din, Cara and Cobb travel round the universe in the Razor Crest, raising Grogu together and making my heart happy. For the purpose of this story, Grogu is being babysat on Tatooine by Peli. I hope y'all like it.

Let Sleeping Marshals Lie 

Din climbed down the ladder from the cockpit of the _Crest_. “Course plotted—we should be at Tatooine to pick up Grogu in—”

He stopped at the sight in front of him, heart swelling with fondness. Both Cara and Cobb were asleep. It didn’t surprise Din—this last battle had been hard fought. Cara was curled up, resting against Cobb’s side and shoulder, arms splayed across his chest, like she was clutching a stuffed bantha, fingers curled into the man’s dark red shirt. Cobb was slumped against the wall of the ship, legs stretched outwards, an arm cradling Cara’s back, his head having nodded down to rest on top of Cara’s. His silver hair was mussed, falling forward, hiding a smidge of blood on his face. They were both still covered with the sweat and dirt from the fight, and Din felt a momentary panic that maybe they were injured…but no. They were just sleeping the exhausted sleep that comes after an adrenaline crash.

Din turned and grabbed a blanket from off his bunk, and then carefully, he settled down next to Cobb. The marshals didn’t stir—they were out. Din gently tucked a lock of Cara’s hair back behind her ear, and then draped the blanket across the three of them. He felt Cobb sigh as the extra warmth settled around him. Vanth often slept between them, claiming he was too cold otherwise. Din watched them, a tender feeling that he still wasn’t quite used to spilling up out of his heart and spreading across his chest. His clan of two—now a clan of four.

He leaned against Cobb’s other side, listening to the deep and steady breathing, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on if anyone likes this, I might post more drabbles in the future if inspiration strikes.


End file.
